Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to systems and/or methods for suppressing and/or concealing bandwidth reduction of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) voice calls.
Description of Related Art
A voice over internet protocol (VoIP) call may be served through a variety of communication networks, including a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, a wideband CDMA (WCDMA) network, a long term evolution (LTE) network, a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, and a wireless broadband (Wibro) network. Generally, characteristics such as a data throughput, jitter, and delay are different in each of these communication networks. Moreover, these characteristics frequently change based on network traffic conditions. As a result, it may be relatively difficult to send real-time voice data smoothly through the Internet. Additionally, the resulting interruption, stop, and/or delay of voice due may cause of deterioration in VoIP call quality.
Related art VoIP systems include a network congestion control function for more smoothly sending voice data through these types networks. In one example, a VoIP system adjusts a size of a packet based on network conditions, and sends the adjusted packet to reduce and/or minimize deterioration in sound quality. However, a basic, related art algorithm of this network congestion control function may not be sufficient to avoid a change from related art high definition (HD) voice (wideband (WB)) sound quality to standard definition (SD) voice (narrow band (NB)) sound quality. In other words, even when using related art network congestion control functions, a user may still suffer from reduced sound quality (e.g., bandwidth reduction) from the HD voice to the SD voice during a call connection.
For example, related art network congestion control functions focus on sending packets more smoothly, but do not take into account deterioration in sound quality.
A related art artificial bandwidth extension (ABE) algorithm is a technology for extending voice quality from the NB to the WB at the start of a call connection. However, after a call connection begins, the use (or the turning on/off) of the ABE algorithm is not controlled.